The End of Longing
by MJangelsakura
Summary: There he stood amidst the tree of the hill top. Tonight was a glorious occasion for it was the end of her thirty year long sleep and his agonizingly long wait to be with her will finally come to an end.


A/n: God! It's been so long since I have written anything decent. I've been reading through my old fics and I just had to redo this one. So before I post the next installment of EoL, I just had to rewrite it. THANK YOU to all my readers for all the support. YOU GUYZ ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU! Thank you for putting up with my erratic updating. Do you guys hate me for it? I will attempt not take centuries before I update this again! So please bear with me! Did I mention how much I love you guys form putting up with me!

Xoxo

MJ

**P.S: REVIEW!**

* * *

_**The End of Longing**_

_A Blood+ fanfiction_

By _Mjangelsakura_

* * *

It was a dark moonless night. The air was so unnaturally cold; it would have made anybody shiver. But, the tall dark figure that hid behind the shadows was far from human. The figure stood there, uncommonly still, hidden in the dark as he watched and waited on his perch amidst one of the trees that surrounded the Miyagusuku family crypt. Pale blue eyes watched their surrounding s with mild interest. It seemed that Red Shield had gone all out for tonight's event. A few hundred of the organization's men, were littered around the place, looking for anything suspicious… specifically him.

Solomon Goldsmith watched as a guard passed directly below him. The guard surveyed his surroundings and after confirming that there was no threat. The guard moved on to next area he needed to check. The guard never once thought to check up the trees.' _How incompetent', _Solomon thought. Solomon also found it funny that Red Shield would perceive him as a threat when all he wanted to do was see her. It was preposterous really, why would his queen need any protection from him. All he wanted was to be with her, to protect her, to be her chevalier, to love her.

You see, tonight was a glorious occasion. It was the end of Saya's thirty year long sleep and his agonizingly long wait to be with her will finally come to an end. He anxiously waited for her to awake but he wasn't the only one there waiting. His queen's chevalier was there too. He was sure he could sense him and so was that boy she used to hang around with. But the boy was a boy no more. How easily the human body aged and deteriorated. He had a night specifically planned for just him and his queen and he wasn't about to let anyone interfere. With a smile planted on his beautiful face, he leaped from tree to tree with supernatural agility and speed until he reached the place where his beloved slept.

Inside the mausoleum, Saya's cocoon began to glow, a sign that she was starting to wake and he could her faint heartbeat getting louder and louder. Outside, Solomon had just finished disposing the last of the guards that the Red Shield had put to protect Saya from him. As Solomon was about to rip open the lock to the door of the mausoleum, a silver dagger came flying out of nowhere landing on the door barely missing his head. He turned around with a sigh and saw Haji looking ready to kill with a dagger in hand and his cello case in the other beside him the boy that Saya used to live with. He could never quiet remember the man's name. Well in any case this would have to be over and done with quickly. He had a date with this queen that he didn't want to miss.

_"Step away from the door Solomon!"_ Kai demanded.

_"Now, now I don't want any trouble. I just want to see my queen that is all._" Solomon's stated calmly. He really didn't want to fight. It troubled him to hurt one of his queen dear friends.

_"You're not getting anywhere near Saya. STEP AWAY FROM THE GOD DAMN DOOR NOW!" _Kai barked aiming the gun directly at Solomon's head. Anger so easily heard in his voice.

_"If that is what you wish then I will fight you."_ Solomon said turning his left hand into a sword and taking his stance.

Kai bombarded Solomon with gunshots, but round after round Kai missed his target. Solomon moved at an unearthly rate, each time Kai fired his gun he would simply dodge it. The self proclaimed chevalier grew tired of playing around and lunged forward catching Kai off guard. Solomon then struck a blow on the back of Kai's neck rendering him unconscious. In matter of seconds Solomon had overpowered Kai, now he looked to his other opponent, Haji. The other chevalier had already launched an attack and now the two were locked in fierce combat. Both moving at god-like speed that both seemed like blurs of white to the human eye and with each blow one dealt the other blocked and gave a counterattack. This went on until Haji managed to slash Solomon by the side, blood dripping out of the wound. Solomon brought a hand to his side feeling the blood dripping in his hand. He then raised the hand to his face and licked his fingers clean. The wound started to heal just as quickly as the blow was dealt. The only evidence left of the blow was a rather large hole on his once impeccable suit.

_"You managed to wound me, you've gotten better my friend, but I won't lose to you. If you want to kill me then aim for either the heart or the head."_ he said unveiling another sequence of attacks.

Haji was surprised by the sudden burst of power by his opponent but he still managed to block some of Solomon's attacks; however Solomon was still able to impart a deep gash on Haji's right arm, an even deeper puncture wound on his side and a scratch on his flawless face. Haji started to weaken. He had lost too much blood because of his wound. Solomon saw the opportunity to deal the final blow that would end this fight. He struck a powerful blow to Haji's stomach sending him crashing toward the forests.

Haji's back came into contact with a huge tree. The impact causing him tremendous damage that made him cough out blood and cry out in pain. Solomon saw a broken tree branch with a rather sharp edge and rammed it into Haji, imbedding Haji and the branch into the tree. Haji coughed out even more blood. Blood now dripping from the side of side mouth, Haji could no longer move. His body now almost completely drained of blood. He was completely vulnerable to the other chevalier.

Solomon stopped right in front of Haji, leaned toward him and whispered._"Don't worry my friend, I won't kill you. My queen would be furious if she found out I killed her precious chevalier. By the way can you hear it… can you hear her heart beats slowly getting faster and faster. She'll be waking up soon."_

He stood and began to speak again. _"I will leave you here my friend. I have a meeting I can't miss."_ And with that he disappeared into the night leaving Haji half-dead.

* * *

Solomon was once again standing at the door of Saya's resting place and wasted no time in getting in, with a swift move of his sword the door war cut to pieces. The moment he entered the room the sound of heart beat began to grow louder and louder, beating at steady pace. Her wake was near he could feel it, now his own heart began to beat faster and faster with anticipation and excitement. It was finally here the end of his waiting would come to an end. At that moment, the cocoon burst open revealing Saya's lithe, naked body. He rushed to her side, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her bare back.

* * *

As Saya opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the unbelievable thirst that came over her which burned at the back of her throat. She had an uncontrollable craving for the sweet crimson nectar that feed her kind. She then noticed that there was a heart beating next to her, which only served to intensify her hunger. She found arms that were protectively wrapped around her. She looked up and had a full view Solomon's neck. She saw the blood running through his veins and heard the beating of his heart. The thirst in her grew even more and what she did after that she did purely out of instinct. She began to lift herself up and to Solomon's neck, she licked the throbbing vein in anticipation and then bit into his neck and began to suck with no restraint.

Solomon felt Saya move in his arms and was taken aback when she licked the crook of his neck and then he felt an incredible surge of pain and pleasure when she sunk her fangs into his flesh. The touch of her hot lips on his skin and the sensation of his blood becoming one with hers were almost too much to bear. It took all of the little restraint he had left to resists the urge to seize her right then and there. He grew faint as Saya began to draw harder on his blood.

* * *

A/n: And I'll leave you in the same place I did last time. Love it, hate it. Tell me. I live off your reviews and your p.m. It is what finally got me off my ass and write again. I promise I wont't take as long to post the next chapter.


End file.
